Next generation: The age of Rebels
by CuddlyDreams-99
Summary: The children of the GaAang have only known peace so far. But when their Great Uncle Iroh leaves them a letter saying its their turn to protect the world, how will they manage their friendship, romances and arguments along with a new adventure?
1. The introducion

**Yep another GaAng children story, a next generation type. I hope you like it! The first chapter is simply describing the main characters.**

Kai lan : Kai Lan is the daughter of Aang and Katara. She is 14 years old and a water bender. She wears traditional water tribe clothes. She has dark blue eyes and chest length, dark, blue black hair the top of which always pins up and wears the rest in 2 pigtails. She is very shy and often quiet. She may need encourgment sometimes. Though on the inside she is always loyal, caring, and compassionate. Kai lan would do anything for her friends. She has no siblings. Her best friend is Rin.

Lu Ten: Lu Ten is the son of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai. 14 years of age. He is also Rin's twin brother. He is 3 minutes younger than Rin. He is 14 years old and a firebender. He resebles his father very much in looks with golden eyes and brown hair. He tends to wear his hair loose has a topknot on special occasions. He is said to be very handsome. Lu Ten is not always confident, sometimes he feels there is a lot to be expected of him and sometimes feels he isn't good enough. He is not one to hold back. He is very firey inside and would do anything to protect those dear to him. His best friends are Jian and Rayota.

Rin: Rin is the daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai. She is 14 hears old and Lu Ten's twin is older than Lu Ten by 3 minutes. She is a fire bender. Anybody who had seen Rin would say she is very very beautiful. She has straight shoulder length jet-black hair which she wears loose. Her skin skin is mildly pale to which her lips look surprisingly red against. With her golden eyes, a lot of people say she resembles her Aunt Azula in looks. At first she may seem to be quiet, but if you get to know her, her personality comes bubbling through. Inside she is very mishchevious and fun loving although she can be serious. Her parents encourge her to let her side shine through, especially Mai, who is determined her daughter will not be raised the way she was. She wears a black and red khimono. Kai Lan is her best friend.

Jian: Jian is the son of Kyoshi warrior Suki, and Sokka ambassador of the Southern water tribe. He has no bending powers but is a master with the sword and wepons like his father. Jian is also Kai Lan's cousin. He is 14. He looks very much like his father but with the grey eyes of his mother. He sometimes feels excluded from his friends because he is the only one with no bending. Otherwise he is very funny and a great friend to have. He has a five year old sister names Yue. He wears water bender clothes and his best friends are Rayota and Lu Ten.

Rayota: Rayota is the son of Toph and Teo. He is an earth bender. Rayota has brown eyes with shaggy brown hair with bangs that always seemed to be too be in his eyes. He is 14 years of age. Despite the odds he is not blind or disabled and since he was tought earth bending by his Mother he is a great earthbender. He tends to think a lot about things. His weekness is that he thinks way too much. He sometimes wishes that people could read his mind so they know his intentions, since he has trouble forming his thoughts into words. He would be described as "deep". But other times he loves to laugh and have fun when he manages to shake his seriousness off. He wears earth kinndom clothes. He has an older brother, but he has inlisted in the army so he doesn't see him that much. His best friends are Lu Ten and Jian.

** If I get reviews I will probably continue it, i have a few ideas.**


	2. See how happy we are?

**Second chapter. Don't leave this page without reviewing!**

Kai Lan's POV

My heart was hammering. The only thing I could hear was gushing water and the sound of my own breath. I desperately tried to hurry even though my arms ached. I was bending as much water as I could, as fast as I could towards my opponent, and dodging the blasts when she sent it hurling back. I blinked my eyes trying to see through the mist. If only I could get closer, it would save me more time. But that would take my attention away from bending, and that was not an option. So all while bending, I leaned forward on my tippy toes. Just a bit more. If only-

"Hey Kai Lan," said a voice behind me as I felt a hand on my back. I screamed and completely lost my balance falling forward, taking the girl behind me with me. We both fell on the flooded ground, and all the water I had been bending came crashing down on us. Needless to say, we were soaked. I looked up and saw the girl was Rin, my best friend. With her looking like a drowned puppy, I started laughing uncontrollably. She was laughing too. And soon we were giggle-splashing in the water unable to get up.

"Alright you two." said my mom (my opponent) looking down on us, her expression amused. Rin finally sobered a little bit.

"I'm sorry," she giggled," I should know better than to interrupt you while you're practicing."

"It's alright." I said getting up.

"Look at you two," my mom tsked, "Alright, come inside, Aang can dry you off." I mentally cringed. It was one thing to get me and my friend soaked, but it was another to have my Avatar dad dry us off. Embarrassing!

"Um, you know what mom, it's sunny out, we'll dry fast," I quickly said as I looked back towards Rin. She nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I better go sit down," said my mom, putting a hand on her pregnant belly. I remembered how I had blushed when my mother told me she was pregnant. When I had asked why they decided to have a baby, my parents would just smile and say everybody else had a sibling, it's time for me to get one. But I thought they were really hoping for it to be an airbender. I had always thought they were secretly disappointed in me for not being one. I mean, it was like I single handedly decreased the chances of their being airbenders in the world again.

Right now I and my parents were staying at the fire palace. Usually my mom and dad traveled a lot since; my dad had Avatar duties to attend to. I got tired of travelling so much, so when they had to go away I would simply stay at the fire palace. My parents were visiting now and would leave in about a week. I didn't really have time to miss them, the longest they were gone would be a month

Rin nudged me. "Look, here they come," she said. Walking towards us was her twin brother Lu Ten and my cousin Jian. We were all friends and we hung out together. I looked towards Lu Ten and instantly blushed. What was wrong with me? We'd been friends for years, so why was I feeling so different these last couple of weeks. Friends, nothing more. Right?

"Woah,"said Lu Ten as he caught sight of the soaked us, "Did you guys get in a fight with the hose of something?" He laughed. I looked away, great now I was a hose.

"Of course we didn't," said Rin with a mischievous smile, "Kai Lan was just showing me how powerful her bending is."

"Rin!" I protested blushing again. Lu Ten was looking at me weirdly.

She shushed me a wave of her hand. "And she might just decide to do it to you two too, if you don't start running." They backed up instantly.

"No, don't get me splashed, I have training to do," said Jian laughing while walking backwards.

"Fine." Rin said, but her eyes lit up again. "Training you say? Then lets train now Lu Ten!" she laughed and shot a burst of fire past Lu Ten's shoulder.

"What? No not again Rin!" he said running away but she was already chasing after him. Lu Ten ran quickly, dodging her bursts of fire, and stopping every once in a while to send a few back. They were both laughing. My Uncle Zuko came out of the palace and saw them running around. He sighed.

"Okay, okay enough. Save some of it for practice you two," he said. I laughed at the weary expression on his face. He and Mai had long given up on them doing that. And with that the three headed off to firebending practice. I shook my head. They will never grow up.

"Come on," I said with a grin to Jian, "Let's go."


	3. Not so easy

**Im back! Chapter 2 hope you like. Thank you to strangebloke and Olympus Wizard for my first reviews. R&R please.**

Lu Ten's POV

I stepped out of the way as a fire ball wizzed past my shoulder. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I sighed. I had failed. Again.

"Why didn't you block that?" my father demanded angrily. He may be nice, but while training, he is nothing but pushy when you don't get something right. This was the third time I had dodged the fire instead of facing it.

"I-it was coming too fast. I paniced."

"You should have taken that panic and turned it into fire. Not stepped out of the way like a coward," he retorted. I looked over his shoulder to Rin. As usual she had mastered the move he tought us faster than me, so she was sitting to the side, taking a break. I was starting to get angry and I wanted to shout at my dad. Rin instantly picked up my mood (twin thing), and silently shook her head. She was telling me to cool it.

"I'm sorry," I said flatly, turning back to him.

"Say to yoursef. If you were in a fight you would be dead by now."

I sighed. "What do you want from me?" Frustartion was starting to slip into my tone.

His voice grew softer as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I want you to be able to protect yourself. You're not always going to be this safe. Someday you'll be Firelord along side Rin. You need to know this."

"Well maybe if I'm so weak I shouldn't be Firelord. Yeah, Rin can do it by herself. You'd obviously be pleased with that, since you thing she's so much better than me."

"Lu Ten!" Came Rin's voice from behind me. I ignored her. Father didn't seem as fazed.

"Lu Ten," he started,"I am not going to make the same mistakes that my father made. He favoured Azula because she was better at firebending than me. You will both be given a chance. Besides, look how Azula turned out," the corner of his lips twitched in a smile, but it was gone when he started talking again, "You will be Firelord. It's your destiny." I sighed, well maybe I didn't want the responsibility. Maybe it was too much. But I knew right now wasn't the time to bring that up.

I turned away and folded my arms. "Whatever." Was my genius reply.

"Okay, both of you are dismissed. Go get Jian and Kai Lan, dinner will be ready soon."

We both got up and headed out the room. Rin seemed strange, she not one word to me as we walked. She seemed kind of angry or ...hurt? This was weird usually as twins, we always knew how the other was feeling. But right now I didn't. I took a breath and decided to go for the obvious.

"Is something wrong?" I said. Yeah I know, genius.

"Why would there be anything wrong?" she snapped. Yup, definatly angry.

"Well, uh, you seem kinda-"

"I'm gonna go find Kai Lan," she interupted as she stormed past me. Whatever, I think to myself, its probably a girl thing.

Dinner that night was pretty normal. Rin seemed to have calmed down a bit, but she was still unusually quiet. Kai Lan had probably found out something was wrong, by that anxious glance she sent to me, signlling her head to Rin. I shrugged my shoulders. Her eyes lowered. She seemed really pretty that night. The waves in her hair practiclly seemed to glow. I was aware of my face getting hot. Maybe I should tell her she looks pretty, I thought. Thats a start ; a lame one, but its a start. Just as I was taking a breath to say it, one of the gaurds rushed through the door.

"My lord, I come with terrible news!" The gaurd said as he bowed.

My father jumped from his seat.

"Is it Ozai or Azula? Did they escape?"

"No my lord, they are secure. It's about your Uncle. He has been murdered."

**R&R!**


	4. Everything changes

**OMG OMG OMG. Wow, okay I just found out what Avatar: The legend of Korra is. That kinda sucks for us "next generation"fic writers, because now we know our stories are fanfiction and fanfiction only not even what-ifs'. Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA blah blah, I forgot that from the first chapter.**

Jian's POV

No. Not Uncle. Not Great Uncle-it does not matter if you do not bend, it is what is on the inside that counts-Iroh. The last time we had seen him was last summer, when we had all gathered on Ember Island for a vacation. I remember how every night we would all (parents included) sit by the campfire, waiting for Great Uncle Iroh to tell us stories. He always had the best ones. He had given me so much advice, about myself, about my destiny. He always seemed like the wisest person the world. I had never imagined he could be defeated. Murdered. _No_, just no. There had to be some kind of mistake. Famous last words.

Uncle Zuko leapt out of his chair. He seemed to be unable to speak, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He finally gripped the table with his left and and managed through his clenched teeth "How."

The gaurd looked fearful, as if afraid the Firelord would kill him for bringing such bad news. "Poison was detected in his food, my lord. We suspect it was The Rebels. They have finally infiltrated us."

The rebels were enemys that didn't believe in the era of Peace. They wanted it to be as it had been before, with Ozai and the Fire Nation in control. Their numbers seemed to be getting bigger and bigger lately.

Aunt Mai stood up. She put a hand on Uncles back. "Oh Zuko, at least he didn't suffer."

"At least," Uncle Zuko turned to look at the gaurd, frightening him with his fierce expresion. "Have all the servents checked. I want the whole palce checked. You _will _find the ones that did it. Am I _right_?

"O-of course, my lord. Of course," mumbled the-now trembling gaurd as he backed out of the room. Without another word Uncle Zuko turned and stalked out of the room.

I guess dinner was over.

A few hours we were all huddled in Lu Ten's room. Dinner's events had shocked us all. But we didn't get any answers. We as well have been invisible for all the attention the adults payed us.

"I-I still don't understand. How could they have gotten past our defenses. Are we really that weak? How could they do something like this. Uncle Iroh..." Kai Lan's voice trailed off as she blinked her red and puffy eyes. I noticed Lu Ten reach over and squeaze her hand. Huh.

"If they're as strong as we are, our only choice is to get stronger." Lu Ten said softly. Rin hadn't said a word since dinner. She simply stared at the wall, and moved her hand once in a while to brush back a few tears. We were slent for awhile, not knowing what to say or do.

Suddenly, there was a knock on our door. A dark figure stood in the doorway. "Did I miss something?" It said.

"Rayota!" I was the first person to jump up and give him the usual armshake/hug. He was so tall! I hadn't seen him in almost a year. "How did you get here?" I exclaimed once everyone had gotten up.

His face darkend. "Uncle Zuko told us the news. We were around here so me and my mom got here as fast as we would. My dad stayed back to deal with the Earth Kingdom business," he closed his eyes, "I can't believe it."

"Yeah, neither can we." We all looked, it was the first time Rin had spoken. She turned away.

"It's nice to see you all. Jian, Lu Ten, Kai Lan...Rin," he finished hesitantly. Rin finally cracked a smile. "Yeah, nice," she said turning slightly red.

Oh great! Seriously, It was enough for Kai Lan and Lu Ten to be liking each other, always smiling at each other, and looking at each other. Now Rayota was back, he and Rin would be exactly the same. Honestly, I had had enough blushing and crushing for the rest of my life! But more serious matters returned to my mind.

At that moment my Mom's voice sounded from down the hall. "Kids, come down here. There is an er situation." We looked at each other and raced towards her voice. Downstairs there was a servant holding a special looking engraved box. The wood was deep brown and it looked hundreds of years old.

"This was found in General Iroh's closet. It had a note attached to it." Lu Ten took the note and we crowded around it.

_If I am dead, this box is to be delivered to my niece and nephew, Rin and Lu Ten, to the daughter of Avatar Aang and Katara, Kai Lan, to the son of Kyoshi Warrior Suki and Sokka, Head of the Southern water tribe, Jian, and to son of Earthbending master Toph and Teo, head of Earth Kingdom, Rayota. It is a matter of life, death, and war. This is to be done as soon as possible._

_Sincerly,_  
_The Late General Iroh._

**I am starting to get doubts about this story due to number of reviews. Do you guys think I should quit? Post your opinions in your reviews along with your opinion of the story. R&R**


	5. Yeah, sure that'll be easy

**I guess people want me to continue, YAY! Oh and I have officially changed my pen-name so don't be confused about that. R&Rers will get cupcakes!**

Rayota's POV

"He knew he was gonna die!" Uncle Zuko exploded. Bright balls of fire instanlty sparked at his hands.

"Zuko, control yourself." Uncle Aang looked ready to restrain him. The young Firelord closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths, the fire at his hands smoldering until it was gone.

"I say we let the kids open, it is addresed to them." Aunt Katara said. I hated the way they talked about us as if we weren't there. Uncle Zuko seemed to be unable to speak so aunt Mai gently took the box from him. She turned and gave it to Rin.

"Here, why don't you open it, since you're the oldest." I heard Lu Ten snort, I shot him a -don't-make-them-think-we're-more-childish-than-they-already-do- look. Rin's eyes were huge. I supposed that wasn't the time to think about how pretty she looked when she did that.

"Okay," she said. Her fingers shook as she silently opened the box. Then her face became confused. "It's just a letter," Rin whispered taking out a ridiculously long scroll,"But that's weird, because it still weighs a lot even though I took it out." Jian rolled his eyes.

"It's probably the two thousand year old aincent wood. Read the letter out loud already."

She tossed him an annoyed glance over her shoulder. "Fine" She took a breath and started reading.

_Dear Lu Ten, Rin, Kai Lan, Jian, and Rayota,_

_How time passes! It seemes like days ago that you kneeled while I told you stories on Ember Island. But unfourtunatly, the circumstances are not as happy this time. If you are reading this, I have been murdered. I do not know how, but I know it was the Rebels. I am sorry because I have failed. But I wrote this letter to you five so you all will be warned of the things yet to come. The Rebels are much stronger than they appear to be. I have known this infromation for quite a while now, but I have kept it to myself, for fear that my beloved newphew would call out war on them. That would destroy this era of peace and love, and that cannot happen. I knew the Rebels would try to kill people soon and I think they know I had more than my chare of information. I came to the decision that if there comes a time when an attempt has been made on my life, that was when you would need to know. If I survived it, I am probably standing next to you while your read this letter. If I have not then I have not survived. Besides the Rebels getting stronger, there are other things you need to know. Ever since you five were born, I have been traveling around the world, trying to find answers. And from every fortune teller, prochecy reader, clairvoient, future see-er, I have colcluded one thing. You five will be the ones to defeat the Rebels and save the world. I do not know how, or when, or where, but I know you will. Your parents have important duties that they cannot leave behind. You five are the next generation of heros. Your parents did so before you, and it is up to you to make sure their efforts did not go to waste. It is your destiny. I urge you to continue your training harder and faster than ever. Each and everyone of you has been blessed with a great talent that I am sure you will put to good use. I am so sorry I cannot give you more answers. These are all I have. I am sure you will figure out everything else in time. And my dear children! Please do not be sad for me. I have had a long and happy life and there is not a single thing I regret. If you are reading this, I am in the High Above with my darling Lu Ten, and I will always watch over you. If you put your hand in the inside of the box and push gently a trap door will open. In there is one final gift, along with a personalized note for each of you. Please take good care of them, for they are the last things I will give you. My children I am so proud of you. I have done everything I can. The rest is up to you._

_With all the love on my heart,_

_Great Uncle Iroh._

**Sorry for this chapter being soooo short. i just had to put it on 1 chapter. I don't know how I feel about the letter.. i expected better than that.**


	6. Hard to manage

Rin's POV

I don't think anyone was capable of normal speech right then and there. Eyeballs fluttered around the room trying to catch glimpses of others reactions before being frozen some more. Full on silence. I thought about Uncle Iroh. He was...gone? Really? Nothing like this had ever happened. It was like putting a way too big orange slice in your mouth, with no way to swallow it. That was what the news felt like. I was probably the first to regain sanity, but I kept my mouth shut. I had _no_ idea what to say. I looked to my Dad and my heart pounded when I saw silent tears come out of his eyes. I heard Aunt Katara take a shaky breath before breaking the silence.

"I…I think all your parents need to time to discuss this," she said, obviously addressing us, the "children", "You guys should go to your rooms, and we'll…we'll some get you in a little while," she finished quickly, letting out the quivering breath she had took to begin the sentence. She was trying so hard to keep it together. Lu Ten looked furious, he was about to object when I grabbed his arm.

"_Don't._" I whispered with probably more authority than I ever whispered with in my entire life. The adults had enough to deal with right now. Our parents slowly came back to life and repeated the same this Aunt Katara had said until we were practically shooed away like pigeons.

"Somebody please tell me this is a dream," pleaded Kai Lan as she lay upside down on my bed. We had all been holed up in my room for half an hour. After the stupid letter was read the adults had marched into the conference room and shut the door. Judging by the sound of the slam, they wouldn't be coming out for hours at least.

"Funny, isn't it? This whole thing is about us, but here they are sending us away to make the decisions. Like we're too stupid to understand anything. I mean, at least _my _Mom should know what it's like to be treated like such a child." said Rayota bitterly. It was one of the few words he's spoken since we had gotten here. I fiddled with the pencils on my desk, arranging and rearranging them, feeling as tongue-tied as ever. What the hell was wrong with me? Rayota had kissed me before, well on the cheek. But _still. _Why were we both acting as if it was back to square one? I immediately felt ashamed of myself. My Uncle had died, naming us as the heroes of the world, and I was focusing on my apparently failed relationship. _Uncle Iroh._ The word gnawed inside me. I hadn't even shed a tear yet but still, this was- at the risk of repeating myself- too big to swallow.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" My head snapped up to hear Kai Lan say. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. Huh. Maybe I was the only one who didn't have emotions.

"Are we really the heroes of the world?" said Jian, "I mean maybe in the last moments of his life, he got a little...you know," he said twirling his finger in front of his temple to show his point.

"Uncle Iroh was perfectly sane!" I snapped. Agni, we did not have time for this.

"But are we really going to go on a journey, like our parents did?" came Kai Lan's voice from the bed.

"Not if our parents have anything to say about it. I'll bet that much," Lu Ten spoke grimly.

"But if we did. What would we do? Would I be…leading it?" She immediately blushed.

Rayota looked and his brows furrowed. "You know, just because you're the Avatar's daughter doesn't mean everything revolves around you." Silence fell and I almost gasped. How could he be so mean? Did he not know about her barely there confidence? Then again he probably didn't. A long time had passed. I looked to Kai Lan in time to see flush red and blink furiously. She quickly got to her feet and crossed the room.

"I'm going for a walk," she said so fast, I barely caught the words before she left the room.

"I'll come with you!" yelled Lu Ten as he leapt up after her, exchanging shocked expressions with all of us, before sending Rayota a dirty look and fleeing from the room.

"Wait! That wasn't…what I meant. I… it came our wrong," he mumbled tripping his words and going as red Kai Lan had, and just like her, he got up and hurriedly left the room.

"Rayota!" I called after him, but he was already gone. Jian was shaking his head back and fourth.

"I thought we were supposed to be the world's heroes and we can't even sit for half an hour without fighting. Uncle Iroh would be really proud." he said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked weakly; suddenly exhausted as I felt the day's events catching up to me.

"To practice my swords," Jian muttered stalking out of the room, his hand already reaching for the twin blades strapped to his back.

I sat at my desk, dejectedly looking at my once full room. Jian was right. If we really were heroes, the world was in trouble. We could never do it. I looked down to the pencils I had been nervously playing with a few minutes ago. In a burst of anger, I swept them off my desk and buried my head in my hands as they cluttered against the floor.

The others were probably not far away, but I had never felt so alone before.


End file.
